Deathstroke (Post-Crisis)
Summary Deathstroke (Slade Joseph Wilson) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. He is a mercenary and assassin who serves as the archenemy of the Teen Titans, specifically Dick Grayson. Over the years, writers have developed him as an adversary of other superheroes in the DC universe as well, such as Batman and Green Arrow. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Slade Joseph Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 50's Classification: Metahuman, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Can see faster than a normal humanDeathstroke (1991) #2, all of this senses are increased by a thousandfoldThe New Teen Titans (1980) #10. Has thermal scanning lenses in his maskTitans (2008) #25), Acrobatics, Preparation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. His experiment made it so that he does not age past his prime, and it has been stated that his regeneration makes him virtually immortal), Regeneration (Mid, can regenerate from being shot in the head and heal from deep cuts in moments), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Marksman and Swordsman, Energy Projection (With his Energy Staff), Explosion Manipulation (Has various types of bombs), Smoke Manipulation (Has smokeDeathstroke (1991) #55 and gas grenades), Status Effect Inducement (Has Concussive Disorientation grenadesSuperman: The Man of Steel (1991) #102 and can stun foes with his Energy StaffDeathstroke (1991) #13); Power Nullification (Via a power dampenerThe New Teen Titans (1980) #2) and Flight (Via his jetpackGreen Arrow (1990) #42) Resistance to: Precognition/Information Analysis (Cassandra Cain was unable to read and predict his movementsBatgirl (2008) #2) Attack Potency: Building level (Considerably stronger than Batman. Can shatter missile proof glass) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Katana. Consistently dodges gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly Class 5 (Should be much stronger than Batman. Can rip apart steel restraints with his injured arms) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High (He can fight even while heavily injured.) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Hundreds of meters with ranged weaponry. Standard Equipment: Promethium Sword, Energy Staff, Firearms (Automatic Pistols commonly), explosives and detonators, sword(s) of various metals Optional Equipment: Teleporter, Jetpack and a power dampener Intelligence: Genius (Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents' moves beforehand; he even singlehandedly defeated a JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans, he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The world's greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice.) Weaknesses: He is half blind due to having his right eye shot out before he received his healing factor. Feats: Respect Thread Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Slade1.jpg Slade2.jpg Slade3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Super Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Preparation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users